


Kiss My Eyes and Say Goodnight

by demonzander



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Zero Happy Endings, But They Haven't Slept Together, Canonical Character Death, Death Waltzes?, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Forbidden Love, It's An Emotional Affair Okay, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sad Edelgard von Hresvelg, Step-Sibling Incest, Villain Edelgard von Hresvelg, all the feels, dimigard, no one is happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonzander/pseuds/demonzander
Summary: Dimitri never wanted it to end like this.Edelgard always knew it wouldn't end any other way.No one gets what they want.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kiss My Eyes and Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeah.
> 
> The ending of the Blue Lions route ripped my heart out and this is the result.

“El. Dance with me one last time,” Dimitri whispered, armored hand extended. He wanted peace; yearned for it with every fiber of his being.

They were too alike and too different, two sides of the same coin with different designs etched on their surface. One faced the light, one faced the dark and their misdeeds were so intertwined that it was impossible to tell which was which.

One could not exist while the other continued to draw breath and it weighed as heavy on his heart as her cause had weighed heavy on hers.

The world would be clearer without her in his periphery, always darting like a gnat, but it was a cursed thought all the same and he hated himself for it.

The Professor must think him mad. Madder.

The Mad King.

The hand on Edelgard’s waist was sweating inside his armor and he was supporting her more than he otherwise would have needed. Her face was pale and dirty and a fine line of moisture had cut a path over her cheek through the grime. She still smelled faintly of her shampoo and seethed out her nose with the effort of keeping her back straight and elbows up. They would cut a stunning picture, a macabre one, soldiers on both sides fallen around them.

The outside world mattered not, not for this stolen moment he had waited most of his life for.

They danced a slow path in front of the throne and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. The whispers were puffs of air passed from his very heart to his lips, “I believed in you.”

“As I still do you,” she whispered back with a small smile, eyes dead and cold and apathetic. She was a body now; the walking dead with her hair swaying as she moved, pale as a corpse. “I recall you used to close your eyes when I used to teach you. Do you remember?”

“Yes,” he breathed hotly and fluttered them closed, the movements in his mind’s eye. Her hand clenched his fingers with a spasm of what he assumed to be pain and she laid her head against his chest and he imagined he could take the heavy burden of her thoughts, her heart, her very soul if only for a moment. “El…”

“Dimitri.” It was softer than he had ever heard her say his name, the edges diluted by time and pain. “We both know this is where my path ends. My mind often wanders to you, if you would believe that. I have to wonder sometimes, when I think back, that perhaps the only reason I had lived this long is because I keep siphoning the very life from you. Even now it feels that way, and I dearly do not wish for this to end but…it must.”

“El—“

“—Dimitri.” Her hand was fine as china against his cheek and just as cold. “Let me have this, please. I always knew that even when you wanted my head—“ she smiled again and leaned up on her toes while her voice dropped in both volume and pitch “—what you really wanted was my heart.”

The kiss was soft and chaste as she pushed her chapped and split lips to his, holding for a long moment that ticked by like both an eternity and a second. There was a breadth’s width between them when he pulled back and they shared the same air and his head spun. His chest drew air quicker, suddenly not enough between them. If his life was what she needed, would it be so bad to lay it at her feet? “I love you.”

“Oh, my soft-hearted lion,” the tenor of her voice hummed, lulling over him like a warm bath, “I have always loved you. It’s just a shame that this world wasn’t large enough for the both of us at once.”

The dagger sunk into his shoulder, sliding between the plates of armor like a knife through hot butter. A grunt slipped out and the hand on her waist tightened fractionally at the wet slide of hot blood from the wound, down his arm, dripping onto their joined hands.

“Shh,” she whispered like a mother to a newborn, bloody finger pressed to his lips with that little smile again as she stepped back and opened her arms. “Please do it. It can only be you.”

He was gutted by her piercing, lifeless eyes more than he would be if she had stabbed him in stomach instead of the shoulder and he wrapped his fingers around the blade and sunk it into her heart. What was left of his own twisted and another piece was sloughed off to fall into the darkness.

There were so few untainted parts left to his heart. When the last one fell, would his specter finally come for him? Would it wear the Emperor’s face? His father’s? Rodrigue’s? His mother’s?

His own?

“That’s it, my lion.” El gasped a staccato breath and blood frothed from her mouth as he guided her down. “That’s it. Well done.” Her cold, fine hand that crushed hearts and skulls alike was on his cheek, a freezing contrast as she lay at the gates of the afterlife. It slipped down to rest over his armored heart. “Well done, Dimitri. You…can rest…now.”

Her hand went limp and fell.

It was thin and strong at the same time and he felt the hollow impact of the flesh on the floor with his very soul.

She looked as if she were merely sleeping, bloody, but peaceful at last and his lips curled at the edges. 

He kissed his fingers and placed them gently on her delicate eyelids.

“Sweet dreams, El.”


End file.
